Adira Nikolas
|header font size=160% |personality= Adira is a cunning manipulator. She's arrogant and cruel, usually not caring what other's say about her. She uses people to further her own needs and doesn't care what happens to them in the end. It's no secret that she's been seen as a b*tch. At her best, she is snarky and sarcastic, not to mention incredibly impatient. Adira is usually called her 'daddy's little girl', as the pair are remarkably similar, especially in ambition. However, Adira is prone to nightmares about what happened to her mother, and cried herself to sleep when she was ten. She is a known animal lover, and especially loves animals that can fly, as they can "see heaven". Even though Andreas abandoned her and her mother Johanna, Adira-while still holding a slight grudge-loves him dearly. She is terrified of fire, and often tries to stay as far away as possible from it. |history= Adira was born out of the relationship between Andreas Nikolas and his girlfriend Johanna Avery. When she was born, her father at first wanted nothing to do with her, and left Adira to be raised by Johanna. Johanna moved back to England and moved in with her family, to help raise her daughter. Adira was spoiled by her maternal family, though always wanted to know who her dad was. The one time she did have enough courage to ask her mum, Johanna snapped and terrified her daughter into never asking again. Adira was taught about magic from a young age, and on multiple occasions, "accidents" happened with her magic, such as items breaking or things moving around. She also tried to look into who her father was, though was never able to find any documents on him, just nameless pictures from Greece. At least, she had no idea who he was until she saw her father in the Daily Prophet when she was eight, since he was a powerful member of the Greek Ministry of Magic. Adira tracked him down, using the name that was given in the Daily Prophet as a guide. Just before Adira was about to steal the stuff she needed, her mother revealed that she had to go to Greece for her work. Adira thought to take advantage of the situation, so, when Johanna revealed that Adira would be staying with an old friend of hers in Greece, Adira began hatching her plan. When the pair arrived, Johanna got a taxi and told it where to go and gave it money while Johanna had to get into the companies car for work. Adira paid the taxi driver extra money to bring her to Volos-where her dad lived-which the taxi driver complied with. When she arrived, she asked a woman for directions to her dad's home. Naida Pallas worked for the Nikolas household, and had no problem showing Adira where it was, though did question her business and why she was alone. Adira gave vague answers and Naida brought her to Andreas' house. Naida made Adira sit down and eat while she went and got Andreas. When Andreas came down to see Adira, he didn't know she was his daughter and, making sure he spoke English, asked her why she was there. Adira told him she was Johanna Avery's daughter, and Andreas realized who Adira was. He was angry (to say the least) to have the daughter he desperately didn't want anything to do with in his life. Adira lied and said her mother wanted him to take care of her for a few days while she was busy doing work. Andreas agreed to it-after a lot of persuasion (and threatening) from Naida. Andreas made Adira sleep in the guest room, though she ended up sleeping in the same room as Andreas since she had nightmares. He bought her a stuffed rabbit as a present, and the two did start talking, though when Adira asked why he left her and her mum, he didn't answer. After Johanna's two weeks work in Greece was over, she drove to her friend's house to pick Adira up, only to learn that Adira never showed. When she called the taxi company and found out that the taxi went to Volos, she instantly knew her daughter was with Andreas-and was extremely mad at her daughter for going to him. She drove to Volos and knocked on the door, which Naida answered. Naida was confused to see Johanna there though Johanna explained she had come to pick Adira up. Naida allowed Johanna to come in, and led her to the living room where Andreas was watching TV. Naida left Johanna and Andreas alone while she went and got Adira from her room. It didn't take long for Johanna and Andreas to start fighting about Adira, which only really stopped because Adira interrupted them. Johanna let Andreas and Adira say goodbye to one another. Andreas told his daughter to go to her mother and never come back to Greece. He lied to her and said that the reason he left Adira and Johanna was because he didn't want them. Adira, angry at him, grabbed her stuff from her room. She and Naida exchanged addresses and said goodbye. Adira and Johanna left Greece, never planning on returning. Johanna was furious at her daughter for going to Andreas, and the two had an enormous fight, which resulted in Adira not speaking to her mother for an entire month. Adira, after what Andreas said to her, wasn't as interested in knowing about her father, claiming he was as bad as her mother said. Adira did use her laptop to teach herself Greek, only because of her interest in Greek Mythology. Life continued as normal as possible until Adira was ten years old. Adira was already in bed while Johanna was downstairs, finishing up something for work. Yet somehow, a fire started, and Adira was barely able to get out with only a few things, including the rabbit toy her father had bought her two years prior. However, Johanna wasn't as lucky, and died in the fire. Andreas quickly heard the news that Johanna had died and was summoned to England to collect Adira, as his name was on her birth certificate. Many people in the Avery family were unhappy that custody of Adira was given to Andreas, including Adira herself. Her grandparents and aunt tried to persuade Andreas to give them full custody, as Andreas knew nothing about his daughter, and had never made an effort to have her in his life. However, Andreas took Adira with him back to Greece, and the pair tried to adjust to having each other in their lives. Naida treated Adira kindly, as the two had been writing with each other for the previous two years. Andreas kept his distance from Adira, scared at the thought of being a parent. During the early days of living with Andreas, Adira noticed that there was always a flock winged horses who have a skeletal appearance in the forest near Andreas' property. She walked outside in her PJs and approached one of them-a foal-who instantly took a liking to her. Andreas, who was watching the encounter, approached Adira and told her they were Thestrals. He told Adira a bit about them, including why she couldn't see them the first time she was with him. He called over one of the older ones and told Adira he rides that one for fun, and helped her get on another one. The two flew around Andreas' property before landing again. Ever since, Adira's helped her father take care of their "neighbours". When Adira was eleven, she received a letter from Hogwarts. Andreas took her to Diagon Alley using floo powder, much to Adira's complaints. The pair bought everything she would need for the new school year. They stayed in London in a hotel, waiting for the Hogwarts express. When it was finally time to board it, she hoped on and awaited her journey in Hogwarts. Andreas' niece, Andromedea, was in the same year as Adira, and the two sat with one another and got to know each other better, having only met once before. |journal= During her first year, Adira and Medea had become best friends, and always sit next to each other. Also, Andreas met a woman named Theresa and began dating her. Theresa and Adira fought often as they couldn't adjust to having each other in their lives. Though, by mid-term in Adira's second year, the two were able to get along. During Adira's third year, Theresa got pregnant. Andreas and Theresa were hesitant to tell Adira the news that she was going to have a younger sibling. Though, when Adira came home during Christmas and saw her step-mum's pregnant stomach, she questioned them both. She learned from her father that she was going to have a little sister. In Adira's last few weeks, Theresa gave birth to a girl named Thalia. When Adira first met her sister, she loved her. Just before Adira was to return to school for her fifth year, Theresa discovered she was pregnant with her second baby. Theresa wasn't worried about how Adira reacted and did tell Adira the truth. Adira was happy at the thought of having another sibling. |name=Adira Evangeline Avery-Nikolas |title=Slytherin 5th Year |location=Hogwarts, Scotland Nikolas Estate, Volos, Greece |affiliation=Nikolas Family, Avery Family, Hogwarts, Slytherin |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=June 30th |age=15 |species=Witch |nationality=British-Greek |sexuality=Straight |accent=British with a hint of Greek |inspiration=My Imagination |interests=None |active rp=None |plans=None |ooc plans= |word bubble= |classes= |spells= |pet=None, though is close to a Thestral named Megara |bedroom=In the Nikolas Estate |quote2=“OK, this is bad. At the moment I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk, and eight quid in a taxi from good.” |file2=Adira4.png |file size2=175x0px |possessions= Adira (Uniform).jpg|Uniform Adira (Casual).jpg|Casual Dress Adira (Ball Outfit).jpg|Masquerade Outfit Adira (Bikini).jpg|Bikini Adira (SC).jpg|Suitcase Adira (BS).jpg|Broom Adira (Wand).jpg|Wand Adira (Rabbit Toy).jpg|Stuffed Rabbit Adira (Emerald Pendant).jpg|Pendent Adira (Notebook Surface 3 Pro).jpg|Notebook Manor Front.jpg|The Nikolas Estate Teenage Girl Bedroom 1.jpg|Adira's Room |likes=Family, Magic, Flying, Music, Creative Writing |dislikes=Fighting, Fire, Spiders, Science |colour=Green |music=All |food=Greek Food |animal=Thestrals |book=What are books? |quote3=“I will take back what is mine and if you want to stop me you’ll have to kill me.” |drink=Soft drinks |song=Too Many |movie=Too Many |sport=Quiditch |other= |model=Caitlin Stasey |gender=Female |eye=Chocolate-Brown |hair=Brown |height=5'2" |weight=115 pounds |ethnicity=British-Greek |hand=Right |shoe=Unknown |blood=B+ |voice=Mezzo-Soprano |marks=None |body=Lean |more images= Adira10.jpg Adira9.png Adira8.jpg AdiraGIF.gif Adira7.jpg Adira6.jpg Adira5.png Adira4.png Adira3.jpg Adira2.jpg Adira1.png |one=Pretty |best=Hair |worst=Height |change=Height (be taller) |mental=Good |disorders=None |medical=Noon |mother=Johanna Avery (deceased) |father=Andreas Nikolas |creator= |half=Thalia Nikolas (paternal) Unnamed Nikolas Baby |full=None |other relatives=Theresa Nikolas(step-mother) Naida Pallas(aunt) Artemisia Nikolas(aunt) Andromeda Appell |family album= Andreas - Adira's Father.jpg|Andreas Nikolas Johanna - Adira's Mother.png|Johanna Avery Naida - Family Friend.jpg|Naida Pallas Megara - 'Adira's' Thestral.jpg|Megara Theresa - Adira's Stepmother.jpg|Theresa Nikolas Thalia - Adira's Sister.jpg|Thalia Nikolas Andromeda - Adira's Cousin and BFF.jpg|Andromeda Appell Artemisia - Adira's Aunt.jpg|Artemisia Nikolas |home=Nikolas Estate, Volos, Greece |earliest=Her magic breaking a vase as a child |best memory=Meeting Thalia for the first time |school=Private school in England (4-9) Hogwarts (11-current) |kiss= |sex= |love= |other firsts= |nicknames=None |native=English |languages=English, Greek |flaw=She's heartless |fears=Fire, Spiders |hobbies=Creative Writing |motto=“Don’t take crap from anybody, not even yourself.” |won't=Betray her family |admires=Her parents, Step-mum, Aunt |influenced=Medea, Andreas, Theresa |compass=East |past person=Johanna |current person=Andreas |crisis=Good |problems=Head-On |reacts change=Okay-ish-y |alignment=Good-ish-y |dream=Something high up |current=Student |quote4=“The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don’t always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don’t always spoil the good things and make them unimportant.” |file3=Adira3.jpg |file size3=175x0px |vice=Greed |bad=Is extremely rude |sleep=Good, occasionally has nightmares about fire |quirk=Holding her stuffed rabbit at times |attitude=Snarky |talents=Writing |social=Manners (with Johanna/Andreas and Medea's help) |theme song= |ease=With her family |priority=Finish school with decent grades |past=Can't think of any |accomplishment=Passing exams |secret=None |known=N/A |tragedy=Losing her mother |wish=That her mother was still alive |cheated=N/A |relates=Well |strangers=Rude |lover=N/A |friends=Annoying Awesome Lazy Like her dad |familyp=Sweet Rule Breaker Like her dad |first impression=Bitch |like most=When she's nicer |like least=When she's being extremely rude }} Category:Watcher01 Category:Caitlin Stasey